Life Unexpected
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Grace-Lynn dated Randy four years ago when she was still a WWE Diva. Now she's gotten in touch with him. What could she possibly want from him after she broke his heart. Randy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Randy didn't know what to expect. He hadn't talked to Grace Reynolds since they broke up four years ago. Sometimes that night still haunts him.

Grace had called him four days while he was in Houston filming WWE Monday Night RAW. They had met when she worked with the company in Florida Championship Wrestling. She had spotlighted on RAW numbers times. They had dinner a few times when she was filming with them.

Than they dated two years.

Sometimes it was hard for Randy to believe they had met six years ago.

She was the last person he had expected to hear from. She asked if he would meet her at her home in Nashville Tennessee. She told him there was something they needed to discuss. He probably should have told her no; but he had to know what she wanted to tell him.

She must know that he was married now. It had taken him a while to get over her but now he was happy. He had a wife and a one year old daughter.

Grace wouldn't come on to him would she?

No, she should know. Even if she did leave the WWE shortly after breaking up with him she must still have connections there right?

What she had said to him that night broke his heart. He could still picture it in his head—he could replay it over and over—remember every detail, every word.

* * *

_He came home late and had missed the big dinner she had planned. She was livid. She had looked beautiful. She had been wearing a black dress and heels. Her strawberry Blonde hair was up in a clip and a few curls fell down around her face. Her green eyes were glassy with tears. _

_ "You decided to come home?"_

_He hadn't even remembered the dinner. He felt terrible. She had gone through so much trouble to make a special evening; they had so little time to spend together. She had made his favorite, and there were candles. _

_And he had ruined it, what a jackass. _

"_Grace, baby, I'm sorry." _

_ "No, you're not Randy. Save the bullshit. I'm sick of hearing it."_

"_Grace, I forgot about the dinner and I'm sorry, I'm not—"_

"_I told you to save it Randy. You're never going to change. I've tried and tried to keep this relationship going and every time I plan something you miss it, you cancel, or you 'forget'—I'm sick of it Randy."_

"_Grace, please, calm down—I love you, you know that, it's just—work's demanding—"_

"_Yes Randy, It is, and that's your problem. You love your work more than you love me and I'm not going to be second to your career Randy. I'm glad you love your job—and maybe—if you loved me that much we could be together. _

_That had been when he noticed the suitcases by the front door. _

"_You can't be serious Grace! You're leaving me? Because I forgot dinner?"_

"_No Randy, not because you forgot dinner, because you've forgotten me."_

_And than she pushed him aside, grabbed her bags and left. He stood in the door way and watched her leave. _

_

* * *

_

Sometimes he woke up dreaming about that night. Why hadn't he stopped her? Why hadn't he just come home early instead of hanging around the arena?

He had tortured himself for over a year with those questions, with his memories.

Than he met Crystal and things were almost back to normal. He was happy. He was a dad. He loved his job. Than Grace called.

He told her He'd be their Friday afternoon. He lied and told Crystal he was going somewhere for work—he'd be home late.

Than at eight-thirty AM he got in his SUV and left St. Louis, Missouri in route to Nashville, Tennessee.

Now it was 12:50 and he was driving through the city. He was minutes away form Grace's house.

* * *

Randy pulled up in front of and old Victorian style home. He got out of his black SUV and headed up the stone path to the wrap around porch.

Typical Southern Home, he thought.

This is where Grace was living? It was huge. Was she married as well?

Maybe it had been a little egotistical of him to think she would now about his life since their break up when he knew so little about hers.

He knocked on the front door and waited—arms crossed—to see Grace Reynolds for the first time in four years. Would she be the same old grace? He definitely wasn't the same old Randy?

The door opened and there she was. She smiled weakly. Her eyes were the same—just as beautiful as he remembered.

But her beautiful Strawberry Blonde was now brown; almost a mahogany color. She stepped aside so he could come in. "I was wonder if you'd actually come Randy."

He stepped inside. The first words out of her mouth had sent a searing pain to and old wound he had hoped was healed.

Hadn't he always kept his promises? The best he could, at least. "I told you I'd be here." He said—ignoring the pain surging through him. What was wrong with him—she meant nothing to him now.

"Thank you Randy." She closed the door behind him. "Want something to drink."

"No thanks." He said looking around the house. Her taste hadn't changed much—bright colors, patterns, he could bet at least one room upstairs was done in animal print.

"Why don't we sit down?" She led him to the living room and he took a seat on the couch. She sat in a chair across from him and crossed her legs. "How have you been Randy?''

That was what she was leading off with—a how have you been? How have you been since I broke your heart, left you bitter and the only things that made that better were his new wife, daughter and career?

He smirked at the thought. "Fine Grace, how are you?"

"I'm well Randy."

"Something tells me you didn't make me drive four hours to ask me how I've been Grace."

"No, I didn't. I have something to tell you Randy."

"Than you should tell me—aren't we both a little against the awkward small talk?' She frowned slightly—but he continued, "I'm sure you don't care how I've been."

She folded her hands on her lap, "Where would you get that impression Randy? I only hope the best for you, just because things didn't work out between us doesn't mean—"

"Now it's my turn to tell you to save the bullshit, because I'm not buying—why did you call me here Grace-Lynn.

She sighed. "Okay Randy—"She looked him straight in the eye and hers looked glassy again, just like they had that night.

He didn't want to see her cry, didn't want to think about that night. Why had he come here? Was he trying to prove something to himself? What was there to prove? He was over her—he was with someone new, ne was married.

"Randy, two weeks after we broke up—I found out I was pregnant." She took a deep breath and looked at him—his face was expressionless. "You have a daughter—her name is Abigail."

What had he heard?

She had had his child—and she was jus telling him. He had a daughter he knew nothing about. It felt like he had been slapped or punched in the stomach. For as split second time had stood still and he couldn't breathe.

"Randy? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Why? Why didn't you call me, why didn't you tell me?"

"We had just split up—I knew I said some cruel things to you. I had been angry—I was scared you were still upset with me, you wouldn't answer or you would just reject me."

"Is that really the kind of man you think I am, you think I would reject my own child? Even if we hadn't gotten back together I would've been there for my child."

"I know Randy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Grace." He had missed there years of his child's life. His first child—he hadn't even known existed.

"Why are you telling me now Grace? Not that I'm not glad you finally told me—but what made you decide to tell me now?"

"I thought Abby deserved to know her father."

"You just figured that out?"

"No, I took me a long time to get the courage to call you Randy, than I had to find a way to get in touch with you."

He put his head in his hands. He had to think clearly. It didn't matter now that she had waited to tell him—not that it was right, or he wasn't pissed—he was angry but he couldn't change that. What mattered now was his daughter.

"Is Abigail here?"

Grace nodded. "She's upstairs."

"Are you going to let me see her?"

"Of course Randy—I'll go get her." She stood up and left the room.

"What the hell was going on? He was so confused. How was he going to tell Crystal? He had lied and said he was on business. What was he going to say to Abigail? How could he make up for lost time? How was he going to see her?

Grace walked back in. She was carrying a toddler. She had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

He hadn't even thought to ask if Grace was sure Abigail was his. There was no need to now. It was quite obvious how much she resembled him.

Grace came over and sat beside him on the couch with their daughter sitting on her lap. "Abigail, hunny, you know how I talk about daddy all the time, and you watch him all the time on TV."

The little girl nodded but didn't say a word. She didn't seem scared. Grace had told Abigail about Randy before Randy knew about Abigail.

She talked about him. She let her watch him work. The littler girl, his daughter, smiled and nodded, pointed at Randy and said-"Daddy."

There was that feeling like he could breathe.

"Yes Abby." Grace said and kissed the side of her daughters head.

"Abby." Randy smiled and took her and sat her on his lap.

Every other emotion he felt that day left his body. He suddenly didn't care how he told Crystal, o how he worked it out.

All that mattered was he was there for his little girls, both of them. He kissed his daughter's forehead. He know now hat no matter what he'd do whatever he could for Abigail.

* * *

**This was my first attempt at a ONESHOT. **

**please review it if you guys like it I Have an idea for something special to do with the story. so please let me know what you think. : )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Randy left Grace's house at four o'clock. She had let him spend all day with Abigail. She was a remarkable, beautiful little girl. Grace had done a wonderful job raising her. He, of course, wished he had been a bigger part of Abby's life, prior to know, instead of having her know her dad through a TV screen. But it did make it easier that she recognized him.

It was almost four thirty now, and he wouldn't get home until close to nine. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Crystal but he would find a way.

He has two daughters. Two beautiful, wonderful daughters and he was going to be a part of both of their lives—no matter what.

Abigail and Elayna, the most beautiful children on earth, he knew that.

Randy got home at 8:45. Elayna would already be in bed but he knew Crystal would be up waiting for him. He found her sitting in the living room reading a book. She sat it down on her lap when he came in and sat beside her.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"You're home late Randy," She laid her book on the coffee table and turned to face him.

"I know—I'm sorry—"

"Where were you Randy—I know you didn't go to work—Justin called looking for you?"

He sighed. Justin was his agent—he had told him to call his cell phone. "Babe, I went to see Grace."

"Grace, like your ex-girlfriend Grace? His wife looked angry. "Why would you go see Grace Randy?"

"She called and said she needed to discuss something with me—I was sure it would upset you if I told you."

"You thought it would be better to like to me Randall?"

He bit his lip. She was angry, she was always angry when he mentioned Grace. He knew he shouldn't have lied—but he wanted to avoid a confrontation. She was the only person he wanted to avoid a confrontation with. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you." He said slowly, "but I knew you would freak out if I told you."

She gave him a dirty look "What did she want anyway—doesn't she know you're married now."

"I don't think she cares I'm married."

Crystal's eyes flashed. "What happened with her Randy?"

"Nothing Crystal, she had to tell me something—something very important that you and I have to talk about."

Crystal looked at him confused, "She doesn't want you back?"

That was what she was worried about? Him cheating; or being tempted to?

"No she called to talk to me about—my daughter."

"Elayna, what does she know about Elayna?"

"No, not Elayna, when Grace left me she was pregnant, I have another daughter, her name is Abigail."

"She's really yours?"

"Yes"

His wife sat silently for a minute. "You have another Child. . ."

"I didn't know Crystal—"

"What do you plan on doing Randy?"

"What do you mean Crys? I'm going to help raise her of course."

"What about Elayna?"

"It will be good for her—she has an older sister."

"Half-sister." Crystal stood up. "Will you be bringing her here?"

"Of course." He watched his wife, for once; he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Was she angry?

She nodded, "Why is she calling you now?"

"She said Abby deserved to know her father and she's right—she does."

"So does Elayna, don't let this interfere with your obligations to her." Crystal than turned left the living room and went upstairs.

Randy watched he leave, shocked. There was no way he would disregard Elayna. He leaned back on the couch and sighed in frustration.

If he hadn't known better—he would've thought Crys was jealous.

But what would she have to be jealous of?

* * *

Grace put Abby to bed at eight, than went back downstairs to read. She was almost done with her book but she knew she wouldn't be able to finish it.

There was only one thing she could concentrate on now and that was Randy.

Randy had spent the whole afternoon with Abby, she had sat in the corner and watched them talk and play and really get o know each other.

She had spent the last four years regretting not calling him. Some part of her had known he would step up but she had been a coward. She couldn't change that now. She could make sure that Abby got to see her father as often as she could, though; Even if that meant giving up her job and moving back to St. Louis.

She would have to talk to Randy about that. Maybe she could get another job with Vince working behind the scenes. Maybe even creative work.

She left her open book on her lap and leaned back and closed her eyes. She had missed Randy desperately. She knew she had no chance now, he was married, but seeing him opened a wound she had long since thought was healed.

She had made the mistake of leaving Randy—even if her feelings had been hurt by him that pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt after leaving him. It had been a terrible mistake but she had been too late to change it.

Too little to late, Grace-Lynn Reynolds, you had your chance to be Grace-Lynn Orton and you threw it away, now someone else was Mrs. Randall Keith Orton.

She told herself that was how it was supposed to be or it wouldn't have happened. That was how it was supposed to be or it wouldn't have happened, right? If t hey had been meant for each other Randy wouldn't have come back for her, even if she was acting like a stubborn bitch.

"All you have to do is accept it Grace." She told herself, "and you will be able to move on." She switched off the light and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy Orton got home late Wednesday night. He had Thursday off and planned to enjoy the day with Elayna. Crystal had barely spoken to him the last week and a half. He couldn't fathom why she was so upset. He made his way down the corridor, dropping his duffel bag and car keys as he went, and went into the kitchen. Crystal was sitting at the breakfast nook with a coffee and a book. He knew Elayna was already in bed. What better time to tell his wife he was going to pick up Abigail on Saturday? "Hey baby." He said taking the stool next to her.

"Hi Randy" Crystal said sitting the book down, "How was work?"

"Great." He said smiling enthusiastically.

"Have you talked to Grace?" Crystal asked not looking at him. She drank some of her coffee—than stared down at it—her fingers wrapped tightly around the mug.

Randy looked at his wife with confused eyes. "Well, actually, yes I have."

Crystal looked up at him with weary eyes. "What did she want?"

Randy pushed a chunk of blond hair out of his wife's face. "Nothing, I'm going to pick up Abigail Saturday."

"You are?"

"Yes, she's going to spend a week with me—well us—when I'm home."

"You're taking her to work with you?"

"Yes, she'll love it, and when Elayna's older I'll take her too."

Crystal shook her head. "That's it; you don't even know that little girl is really yours Randy."

"Grace wouldn't do that to me Crystal."

"She certainly had no problems crushing you four years ago."

"You don't know what happened Crystal, Grace was hurt, she thought I cared about my career more than her"

"You probably did."

"What?" Randy looked at her shocked.

"C'mon Randy it's no secret your career is the most important thing to you, I accepted that when I married you."

"I do not love my career more than I—"

"Please don't Randy, I don't want to fight, you know I'm right."

"Like hell you are Crys!"

"Don't yell Randy, you are going to wake Elayna." Crystal said desperately "I won't bring it up again."

"Is that really what you think Crystal?"

"No, I was just upset." She lied. Randy saw the lie in her eyes. He looked away from his wife. Why the hell had she married him if she didn't think he loved her.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to bring that child here?"

"That child is my daughter." He said, angry. "You _will_ not take away my chance to know Abigail Crystal." He looked at his wife.

She opened her mouth to speak, but his cell phone went off.

* * *

Crystal watched Randy pull cell phone out from his jacket pocket. He eyes looked like liquid venom, no wonder he was called the viper.

Than, she watched that anger melt away as he looked at the screen of his cell phone.

And Crystal knew it was her.

Crystal knew that Randy still loved her. He would always love her. She had just hoped he would love her more. But he didn't, she had realized that over a year ago. Now, she wasn't sure if she had any love left for him either and she definitely didn't know if there was enough love left to make him stay.

* * *

Randy stood up and answered the phone. "Hello." He walked out to the back porch.

"Hey Randy" he heard Grace's voice, full of excitement, on the other end of the line.

"What's up?" He sat in a patio chair and looked up at the night sky.

"I just got off the phone with Vince."

"And" he hadn't even known Grace was planning to talk to Vince. Was she coming back to the company?

"I've gotten a job as an agent and creative writer."

"Wow Gracie that's amazing."

"I know, and the best part is, I've decided, that seeing I'm working with the company again, I'd move back to St. Louis. It'll save you a lot of trips to Nashville."

Randy was shocked. Grace was moving back to St. Louis?

Crystal would be livid.

"That's great!" he said, truly happy. That meant he would be able to see Abby more often.

"I'll be traveling with the company, of course, and I'll be bringing Abby with me—"

"Wow, I'll be able to see her all the time."

"Any time you want Randy."

He couldn't help but smile. He would be able to see one of his children every day. Now, once Elayna was old enough, he would only have to convince Crystal travel with him.

And, than, his life really would be perfect. . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Can you please vote on my poll please and thank you :) Enjoy**

* * *

Randy couldn't sleep that night. When he drifted off he dreamt of the day Grace left him—the tears in her eyes, the way she had said "_No Randy…Because you've forgotten me."_

Than, he would roll over and look at Crys, She was so different from Grace. That had been just what he needed when he had met Crys, it felt like he could breathe again.

Now, lying next to her, he felt like he was suffocating. There was one thing he was sure of though, the feeling, like he was suffocating, that wasn't because of Grace.

**It was because of Crystal.**

He looked at his wife; her long blond hair was flowing down the pillow, she looked like an angel.

_She didn't act like one._

He had been originally attracted to her spunk, her pushiness, her strength, the way she always spoke her mind, the fact that if she got angry she would yell at him, not cry, like Grace always had, the way she always seemed so jealous of the way he talked about Grace.

He had loved that, he didn't want her to **BE** jealous **OF** Grace,** he wanted her to be jealous of the fact that Grace had one had him**. The way she got angry when he mentioned her name the first two years they were together had made him feel like she loved him.

Now it just annoyed him.

He was married to her; he had committed himself to her that was something he hadn't done for Grace. What the hell was she so jealous of? He groaned in frustration and got out of bed.

Grace was coming to St. Louis; everything would be utter Chaos when that happened.

He glanced at the luminous alarm clock on the night stand, 3:15 AM

He had to go for a run, or a walk, or something, he was going insane. He pulled on a pair of black work-out pants. "What are you doing Randy?" Crys asked.

"I've got to go for a walk Crys" He said pulling on his socks and sneakers.

"Come on Randy, come back to bed, it's three in the morning."

"I'll be back in a little while Crys, go back to sleep." He stood up and pulled a white t-shirt over his head. His wife sighed and turned away from him. He grabbed his phone and left. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

Grace rolled over in bed, woken by the sound of her cellular phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Grace, I, I don't know why I called you, I just need to, think straight, it's late…" the voice on the other line rambled.

"Randy what's wrong?" Grace sat up in her bed. "Are you alright?"

"No, well, yea, but…"

"Talk to me Randal"

She heard Randy sigh on the other end of the line, a sigh of relief maybe? She should allow herself to get close to Randy again but she couldn't help it, she had to help him.

"It's just, my wife, and work, and everything…"

"You're stressed Randy, you need a break, you need to rest."

"You know I can't do that Gracie"

"It's for your health; you are going to have a breakdown."

He sighed again. "I know Grace, but there is nothing I can do to fix it this time…"

"Fix what, Randy?"

"Anything, my wife is pissed at me, and I don't even know why, I'm not going to be home again for another three weeks."

"That's what you signed up for Randy, remember?"

"I know Gracie, I know"

"Than, what's wrong?"

"I feel like, something bad is going to happen, like my life is going to—" he paused "crash."

"Crash?" Grace repeated, questioningly.

_She was confused. Was he afraid to lose his job? No, McMahon wouldn't fire a third generation superstar, especially one as talented as Randy._

_Was he afraid to lose his wife? Grace didn't know his wife. Randy had seemed fine a wee ago when he had come to meet Abby._

_He didn't seem fine now? Did it have to do with her? How could it? She didn't even know his wife, how could she be a part of it? She couldn't figure out what could be the problem_.

"I feel like everything has gone wrong and it's just going to fall apart." He said quietly.

Grace didn't know what to say to that. She took a deep breath.

"Some time's there IS beauty in the breakdown Randy." She said quietly_. She felt for him. She wished she was there, in St. Louis, so she could give him a hug, and hold him, and tell him it would be alright. She wanted to support him, be right there, but she did the only thing she could do at the moment, offer her support from Nashville, Tennessee. "Randy, I'm always here for you, no matter what. I promise."_

* * *

Randy hung up the phone and stared at it. He shouldn't have called Grace but he hadn't known what else to do.

He thought about the conversation. It had been, so, typical Grace: "I'll always be here for you"

_She was supportive, she had always been supportive, of everyone, she was the one person in the locker room, six years ago, that anyone could go to, about anything, and she would still support them, a hug and a smile, that was Grace's medicine._

She was so different from Crys, so, so different.

Grace was supportive, where Crys, needed support.

_Grace was gentle, with a subtle inner-strength. Crys was fierce; with a fiery strength that was sometimes so over-powering it would frighten most. Grace could hold her own and was just sarcastic enough to make her point without her words being harmful. Crystal had a tongue like a poison covered arrow—it pierced, than it slowly ate away at the person, like a toxin_.

He had fallen in love with Grace.

Than, he had fallen for Crystal.

_He had had Grace who was soft, gentle and warm; than, Crys, who was fiery and strong._

Randy walked back to the house_. How had he fallen in love with two completely different people? _He locked the front door and took off his shoes. He went to the kitchen an grabbed a bottle of water.

He sat down at the table, his head in his hands and sighed. Than he leaned back, and took a sip of his water.

He sat the glass back down on the table and that's when he saw it.

A gold necklace; with a gem, a garnet cut in the shape of a heart surrounded by diamonds.

He hadn't bought this for Crystal.

_Did she buy it for herself?_

He picked it up and looked at it than slid it in pants pocket.

**There wasn't another explanation he could think of, at least not one that he liked**.


	5. Chapter 5

On Thursday evening Randy kissed a sleeping Elayna on the forehead. She had had a long day; he had walked with her in the local park, taken her to the mall with him and bought her new clothes and toys, than they had come home, picked up Crystal, and went out to eat; where, a giggling Elayna, seated in her high chair, had flung mashed potato's in the face of their waiter.

Randy had doubled his tip.

He smiled down at his daughter than slowly left the room, being quiet so he did not wake her. He could feel his heart break; as much as he loved his job it killed him to leave Elayna.

He went to his bedroom where Crystal was typing quickly on her lap top. She jumped when he entered the room and closed the lap top. "Hey" She said.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked, curious.

"Just shopping," She replied. "It thought you had already left"

Randy looked at his duffel bag sitting at the foot of the bed, than back at his wife. "Oh," he grabbed his duffel bag. He couldn't help but notice that look on her face, the one she got when she was lying.

_He hoped he was just seeing things._

"I take it you're leaving?" she said.

"Yea, I'm already an hour behind."

"Have fun Randy."'

"Take care Crys, I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay Randy."

He walked over and kissed his wife then went downstairs and grabbed his car keys. He went out and climbed in the driver's side of his SUV, throwing his duffel bag in the passenger seat beside him. He pulled the garnet and diamond heart shaped necklace out of the side pocket. He looked at it than put it back.

_He must be going crazy. Crys wasn't cheating on him._

_She wouldn't do that to him._

_Would she?_

* * *

Saturday came quick for Randy. His phone conversations with Crystal through out the week had been few and brief, so he was overjoyed when he reached Grace-Lynn's house.

He ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. It only took a minute for Grace to answer, her brown hair pulled back and a ridiculous amount of bleach spots on her jeans.

"Hey Randy" She smiled.

"Grace." He smiled too.

"Come on in" she moved out of his way and he walked in. Almost everything in the house was packed, "We've found a place in St. Louis."

"Wow," he said smiling "Already?"

"Yes, I can't believe it. I'm so excited. It's going to be so nice to be home."

"I'm sure it will be."

"I'm sure you are in a hurry, I'm so sorry, I'll get Abby." She said running upstairs.

He watched her leave. _How did she still manage to look beautiful, even when she was covered in dust and dirt from cleaning and packing?_

"Stop it Randy" he scolded himself "she's not yours anymore and you are married."

Abby came down with Grace a moment later, a princess bag over her shoulder. "Hi Daddy." She said to him grinning.

"Hey there hunny." He said picking her up and hugging her tight. "Are you ready to visit daddy for a while?"

She nodded.

"Good."

"You be a good girl for daddy okay." Grace said, handing Randy a larger duffel bag.

"Okay mommy."

"Say goodbye to your mommy." Randy said smiling at Abby.

"Bye Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too baby." Grace kissed her forehead a tear running down her cheek, she brushed it away quickly trying to hide it from Abby.

But, Randy saw it.

_He hadn't thought how hard this would be for Grace. It was probably going to be the longest amount of time she had ever been away from Abby. At least, once she had moved back to St. Louis and started working, it wouldn't have to happen again_. He smiled at her weakly and left holding Abby. He buckled her into a booster seat in the back of his SUV, than, climbed into the driver's seat. He smiled at Abby who as waving at Grace.

Grace was waving back, the tears were pouring down her cheeks now. Randy waved to her as they pulled away.

_That emotion, that love that Grace showed to everyone, that had been one of the main reasons Randy had fallen in love with her._

_And he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that his heart was beating a litter faster than normal._


	6. Chapter 6

Abigail had had difficulty sleeping the first few nights on Randy's bus and spent the majority of that time crying for Grace. By Wednesday, however, she was doing much better and she loved spending time with the WWE Superstars while Randy worked. The Divas loved having her around and also spent a lot of time with her while Randy was wrestling. After his matches he'd take Abby out to dinner than they'd pack up and get on the bus and head for the next city.

He loved having her there.

Thursday afternoon they pulled into the HSBC arena in Buffalo NY. Abigail was sitting at the booth-table, happily coloring away in a fairy tale coloring book Grace had packed for her, while Randy grabbed his wrestling gear.

"Are you ready to head in Princess?" he asked her as he grabbed his bag and some of her favorite toys for her to play with.

"Yes daddy." She climbed out of the bench style seat and grabbed his hand.

He smiled as they walked into the arena. He nodded at his co-workers as they walked by. He was just about to drop Abigail off at the Diva's locker room so he could change when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

He turned as Abigail's hand slid from his and she ran right into Grace's open arms.

"Grace" he said shocked, watching Grace as she stood back up, now only holding Abigail's hand.

"Hey Randy." She smiled, she picked Abigail up and hugged her tight again, than let the little girl rest on her hip.

"You're back." He said with a smile.

"I'm back" she nodded, smiling.

"Wow, that's great." He was baffled.

"I know it is still your time with Abigail, I just wanted to see her for a second."

"It's okay Grace, I understand."

Grace smiled at him. Than she sat Abigail down, "Have you been good for daddy?" She asked her.

Abby nodded.

"She's been an angel." Randy assured her.

"Good." Grace smiled again; she looked at Randy "Want me to watch her while you get ready?"

"That would be great Gracie."

"Alright, Abby, you're going to spend some time with Mommy while Daddy works."

"Okay." Abby smiled. "Bye Daddy."

"See you later Princess." He waved.

He watched as Grace and Abby walked off in the opposite direction. He thought of Crys and Elayna.

He wouldn't give up Elayna for anything, but her couldn't help but think if he had had the guts to go to Grace and win her back, that could have been his family.

_Now he had three different lives._

_His life with his wife and daughter Elayna,_

_His life with Abigail,_

_And his life as a WWE Superstar._

He would **_neve_r** choose between his two daughters, but he wished he could have them both on the road with him.

He couldn't help being happier on the road than at home with Crystal.

_He felt guilty for that_. He wanted to bring his two children on the road with him, but he didn't want to bring his wife with him?

His wife, _his wife that might be cheating on him_; he shook his head and left to change.

* * *

**A/N: sorry updates have been a little slow, i've had a really busy week. I'll try to update faster, I'll post chapter 7 asap. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry the updates have been kinda slow lately, things have been really hectic for me, anyways, i'll try to post morre [in all my stories] asap. enjoy :)**

* * *

Grace took Abby to a large room the stars were using for catering. The room was completely empty; most of the stars had already eaten before the show started. "Do you want anything hunny?"' She asked Abby.

Abby climbed up on a chair at the table. "No" Grace sat Abby's coloring book and crayons down in front of her. "Daddy always gets me dinner after work" she said as she opened the coloring book.

"Okay" Grace nodded and sat next to her daughter. "Are you having fun traveling Abigail?"'

Abby nodded as she colored, "LOTS."

Grace smiled as she watched Abigail. "Well that's good; we're going to be spending a lot of time on the road."

"Really?" Abby looked up at her mom, smiling excitedly.

"Really."

"Yay!" Abby smiled than went back to her picture.

Grace smiled "That's a beautiful picture Abigail." She said smiling.

"Thanks mommy."

Grace smiled as she watched Abby color. _She hadn't planned to spend as much time on the road as she was going to. She had wanted to mostly work on the creative team but McMahon wouldn't have it that way. He had called her earlier and told her she would be managing a wrestler, on and off set. At first she had been hesitant but that she realized that Abby would already be spending a lot of time on the road with Randy and she could tutor her when she was not working when Abby reached school-age. She had missed the WWE while she had been gone. She was excited to be back, and the fact that Abigail was adjusting well made the process even smoother._

"Hey Abigail. . . Wow Grace is that you?"

Grace looked up into the face of Cody Rhodes. His blue eyes were looking her up and down in utter amazement, than he seized her by both arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hi Cody." She laughed as she hugged him back. She remembered the day she had left; Cody had been there when she had walked out. Of course he hadn't known why she was leaving. He had only been with the company for a little over a year and a half and had just moved up to the Raw roster about two months before. "How are you?" she asked him, when he finally released her from the hug.

"I'm okay Grace; we've really missed you around here! Why didn't you tell anyone you were pregnant when you left?"

Grace shrugged, "I guess it just didn't seem like a good idea at the time?"

"Are you back for good? Or are you just here to get Abbsters?"

"Abbsters?" she said with a laugh, "that kind of sounds like hamsters Cody."

He shrugged. "She likes her nicknames don't you Abbs?"

Abigail nodded. "Yea."

"Well I suppose that is all that matters" Grace smiled and sat back down. "I'm back for good Cody, or at least as long as Vince allows me to be."

"He won't get rid of you; you were a fan favorite before you vanished."'

"You make it sound like I fell off the face of the earth." She laughed.

He sat down across from her. "You pretty much did, at least when it came to all of us."

"I'm sorry Cody."

"Don't be, I'm just glad you are back."

"Thanks" she smiled.

They both looked at the door as it swung open and Randy walked in. Cody stood up as Randy walked over. "Hey Randy." Cody said, "I better get going, I'll talk to you later Grace, See you Abbs" Cody smiled and ruffled the little girls hair than left the room quickly, like he had done something wrong.

"What was all that about?" Randy asked as he took Cody's chair.

Grace shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

He nodded. "Do you want to go out to dinner with Abby and I."

"I should probably work Randy."

"Oh come on Grace, everyone has to eat."

"Please Mommy." Abigail chimed in, closing her coloring book.

"Fine" Grace said with a smile, she knew, between the two of them there was no way to win that argument.

"Great" Randy said with a smile. "So what are you going to be doing anyways other than Creative work?" he asked grace.

"Actually, I'm going to be a valet."

_Randy was surprised, he knew McMahon would work Grace back into the storyline but he didn't expect it to be so soon. What brand would she be on? Would she be working on Smackdown add touring with himself and the rest of the roster?_ "Wow, What superstar?" he asked, interested.

Grace smiled, "That's the funny thing, I figured Vince would have told you guys already."

"Nope, he didn't even tell us you were coming back today."

"Weird." She shrugged.

"He can be, but who are you managing Grace-Lynn?" he asked again, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Grace smiled and shrugged. "Cody."

* * *

**A/n: were you guys expecting it to be Randy? lol. the next chapter will be the dinner :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Grace pulled her white rental car, a Chrysler concord, she had specifically requested, into an empty parking space in front of the restaurant. "Thanks for driving Grace" Randy said with a smile as he opened the passenger side door. "I think I would have had trouble parking the bus here." He said with a chuckle

"I'm sure you would have" Grace said as she got out of the car and opened the back door for Abigail.

Randy closed the door and leaned his elbows on the top of the car as he watched Grace. She had decided to change before they went out, which was fine because he had to get ready too. She had chosen a pale gray sundress, her long brown hair was down and fell over her bare shoulders in loose waves. She was a stunning as ever. She had told him her hair was naturally brown but he had originally been enchanted by her strawberry blond locks.

Now he understood why her hair was naturally that dark chocolate color. It was stunning next to her fair complexion and blue eyes.

Those eyes. _They were beautiful, a dark steely blue, with the smallest flecks of gray. Like the ocean, he thought, like the ocean when you look out the window of an airplane. Dark and enchanting, like a storm, he loved those eyes._

Abigail ran around the side of the car and stood beside him, bringing him from his thoughts. He smiled down at his daughter and grabbed her hand. "Are we ready?" Grace asked him. He nodded.

* * *

They were seated at a table in the back of the restaurant, Abby sat between them at the circular table, "How are you doing?" Grace asked Randy

She had made the question sound casual, most likely for Abby's sake, but he knew what she was implying, he could hear that hint of concern in her voice. She was referring to the night he had called her. The night he was sure he was going to have a nervous breakdown, he had sensed his life was falling apart.

_Now he was sure of it_, but he wasn't going to let her knew that, he hated being vulnerable, especially inn front of Grace, he was afraid what that vulnerability might lead to.

"'I'm good" he lied as he pretended to mull over his menu. "Are you happy to be back?"

"Very, its great that Abby here loves it so much, it makes the transition smoother."'

He nodded in agreement and smiled at Abby "You love spending time with the superstars don't you Abby?"

"Yes!" Abby nodded excitedly, Grace laughed at her daughter.

"Do you know what you want baby-girl?" she asked Abby.

She nodded.

"I always let her order." Randy shrugged with a smirk.

"Alright than" Grace said smiling. "Vince told me you are getting the belt Randy"

"Yea, in two weeks at Summerslam."

"Congratulations in advance" Grace said as the waiter walked over.

They spent the dinner talking about Abby, the past, the WWE and Elayna. "I can't wait for Abby to meet Elayna, it will be good for her to have an older sister" as he paid the bill.

"I know, I bet she's beautiful."

"She is" Randy said as he thought about Elayna, he adored his little girl.

It was his cheating wife that was the problem; he had thought that even if Crys was self-centered she would at least be faithful.

But, he had been wrong. He didn't know how he was going to confront his wife, but he knew he had too.

Than reality struck him, that Friday night they would be in St. Louis for the house show and he knew that Crys would come and Grace would be there.

**They were going to meet.**

* * *

As they walked out of restaurant they passed an elderly couple, who were heading inside. Grace had smiled at them; they were both holding one of Abby's hands.

"Isn't that a beautiful family dear?" the elderly woman had said to her husband as they left.

Randy sighed as he got in the car, _it could have been_, he thought.

* * *

**A/n: hey guys I honstly can't wait to write the next chapter for this, its going to explain a ltittle abot chapter 7 anyways, i hope you guys liked this, and it gave you a little more insight into Randy, **

**one more thing, i have a poll up about what story i shouldd start when i finish my next one, please vote :) it would be appreciated. **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: so i know i should have updated never thought i would fall in love with you first, but I was just so excited to write this. I don't know why, but its been nagging at me. anyways, i hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Cody paced his dressing room. He had acted like an idiot back there but when Randy had walked in her had felt so guilty. Cody sighed and punched the wall. **He was so conflicted**. He was attracted to Grace, she was smart, beautiful, and she had accepted him with open arms when he had first come to the WWE. It was probably because of how close he had gotten to Grace back than that Randy had agreed to let him in the Legacy story-line, the story-line that had made his career in the WWE. He groaned in frustration. Grace was Randy's ex, he couldn't do that to Randy, he knew that some part of Randy had never gotten over Grace.

_But Randy is married now_, he told himself. _He can't have Grace, he is with Crystal_. Grace shouldn't spend her life alone, he wanted to be with Grace, that is why he had walked up to talk to her, but when Randy had walked into the room he had felt so guilty. _He had felt like he had done something wrong_. Randy was his friend and his mentor, it felt wrong having feelings for Grace when he knew Randy still loved her.

What was he going to do? How was he going to handle this? Could he avoid Grace, could he find someone else? He didn't know what to do. He kicked his duffel bag and flopped down in the chair.

"Think Cody Think" he whispered as he sat there with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "There has to be a logical conclusion to this."

_**There is no logic to love, attraction, or hatred.**_

And the one thing he worried is that hatred is what Randy would feel toward him if he told Grace how he felt. _**He wanted to punch something, keep punching until it was completely destroyed, or his hands were broken he didn't know which would come first**_. _He wanted to find an answer but he was well aware of the fact that an answer wouldn't come, there was no answer. He was on his own.** He had to make a decision**._

He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so confused.

His cell phone rang. He glanced at it, sitting on the bench next to him.

_Vince McMahon_

He sighed irritated and picked it up with shaking hands. "Hello" he said.

"Rhodes, get to my office now" McMahon said "We need to discuss your storyline."

"Alright sir." He said and hung up the phone. He was really glad he hadn't left the arena. He grabbed his duffel bag because he had every intention of leaving right after this meeting.

He walked down the hallway, his mind still racing with thoughts of Grace and Randy and Abby.

"Abbsters" he said with a smile. He loved the little girl, a spitting image of Randy; she had her father's fierceness and determination. She probably had his attitude problem too, he thought with a chuckle.

_He shook his head; he was laughing and talking to himself like a crazy person. Not only was he playing one in his storyline he was turning into one too._

He knocked on Vince McMahon's door. "Come in Rhodes." He heard Vince say.

He walked in and closed the door beside him. He cleared the room in a few strides and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I've decided you need a manager Rhodes."

A manager, that wasn't half bad, he could use the push, so could Ted, and it would be someone else for them to hang out with.

"Alright" he said, "I'll still be managing Ted?"

"Yes, this individual will strictly be your manager though" Vince said staring at Cody over the desk.

"How will that work sir?" Cody asked confused, anyone who walked out with Ted and Cody would seem like they were managing both and it would look like a stable to boot.

"She is going to be your storyline girlfriend"

"Oh." He hadn't been expecting that.

_Maybe it's a good thing, maybe another woman will keep his mind off of Grace. If that was that he wouldn't have to feel so guilty._

"Do you have a problem with that Rhodes?" McMahon asked.

"Not at all sir." Cody faked a smile, he didn't want to get over Grace, **but he needed to**. "Who will I be working with?"

McMahon smiled excitedly "You will be working with Grace Reynolds"

Cody stared at him shocked. _**There went his theory about getting over Grace**_.

* * *

A/n: okay i know this was kind of short but i felt like it needed to be separate.

I doubt that's what you guys were expecting but I have my reasons :)

I hope you liked it~Danie

If you guys haven't voted in my poll would you please take a second and vote, its to decide what story I will write when I complete one, please and thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

Randy tucked Abby into bed than went to front of the bus and poured himself a cup of coffee. Grace had dropped Randy and Abby off at the bus than she left for the next city. Once Randy and Abby were safely on the bus, Garrett, the driver Randy had hired to drive the bus for him, had started the engine and they were on their way.

Randy knew that he should probably be asleep, like Abby, but he had a lot on his mind. He sat down at the booth-style table. He looked out the large window next to him and stared at the passing trees, cars and the asphalt on the opposite side of the road. A month ago he would have loved to be sitting there alone, staring out the window. Today, he felt cold and alone.

He was sure that Crystal was cheating on him and he was unsure of how to handle it. The Randy he had been before Elayna was born would have beaten the shit out of the guy, if not killed him, but now that he had Elayna he had worked very hard to control his temper. He knew that no matter what happened Elayna would not be staying with Crystal. His daughter would be traveling with him. McMahon would be supportive in the situation if he spoke to him; many superstars had children who traveled with them at times. It would be best for Elayna, some part of Randy knew that Crystal didn't care about anything or anyone but herself.

Then there was Grace. He was still in love with Grace. Randy spent many hours over the last few weeks trying to convince himself that he no longer loved her but it wasn't worth the time. He knew deep down inside of him that he was still in love with her and he would always be in love with her. Until he knew what was happening between himself and his wife there was nothing he could do about it.

There was another problem: Cody. Randy looked at Cody like a little brother, but he had noticed the way Cody had looked at Grace. He didn't like what he saw. He knew that on some level Cody was attracted to Grace, he didn't know how much, but he knew that he was. He didn't like that one bit. He wanted Grace to be happy, yes, but he still loved her, and if she still loved him, he wanted her with him. The storyline with Cody could stand in the way of that. If Cody did like Grace, and if Grace had any feelings for Cody and they decided to act on those feelings he wouldn't have a chance.

Randy sighed and drank his coffee, he needed to get some sleep, but he knew that when he went and climbed into that bunk sleep wouldn't come.

* * *

Grace drove through the city of Buffalo. She had a lot to think about, and all of it centered around her feelings for Randy and her storyline with Cody. She was still in love with Randy. She knew it was wrong, he was married and she shouldn't lust after him but she couldn't control it. She knew no matter what she would love him. That's where the problem came in. She would have to travel with him. She would be stuck in a situation where she was around him every day. How was she supposed to control herself when she couldn't even get away from him?

She was looking forward to her storyline with Cody though. She was glad that he was the superstar she would be working with, she felt comfortable with Cody. He was two years younger than her, he was twenty five and she as twenty-seven. She knew that she would be able to work with him becauase they had been close before she left the WWE. He was a good guy and he clearly loved Abby so it would be easy working with him. He would patient with her while she got back in the swing of touring and traveling and performing.

She smiled to herself. This was going to work out. Some part of her had been worried that everything would go wrong if she took this job with the WWE. She turned her car onto the entrance ramp of the thru-way and set the cruise control. It was going to be a long drive to Cleveland for the taping of Smackdown, her first time working in front of an audience in almost five years.

* * *

Cody tilted his head back against the head rest of the passenger seat in Ted's rental car. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to start his storyline with Grace tomorrow. How would it go? Would he be able to make it through the storyline without letting his feelings for Grace slip?

He wanted to let Ted know how he felt but he feared that Ted would inadvertently tell Grace. He didn't know if there was anyone he could confide in. He tilted his head and looked out the window. Would it be easier just to tell Grace how he felt? What if he told her how he felt and she didn't care for him and it created tension? He had to work with her.

He closed his eyes again, he needed to sleep, but every time he started to drift off he dreamt of Grace.

* * *

**A.n. okay guys that chapter 10. just a little look at how they are all feeling. hope you liked it. next chpater will be the smackdown taping. **

**just to let you guys know i closed the poll and i'd give anything but i won't give up on you was the leading choice :) **

**thanks to everyone who voted. :) **

**~danie**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I wanted to say thanks to **msgemgem, WhitneySheree, I am MJ, xMyHeartShine, AspiringMythbuster, & LilHellin, **for the reviews. I love reading your guys reviews and it means a lot you take the time to write them, with that said, here's chapter eleven.

* * *

Grace looked herself over in the mirror, she was dressed in tight designer jeans that came with multiple rips and tears in them. She remembered when she was a teenager, cutting holes in her own favorite pair of jeans. Her grandmother had yelled at her saying she shouldn't have paid fifty dollars just to destroy them. She laughed at the memory and ran her fingers down the eight hundred dollar designer jeans she was wearing.

She was also wearing a black tank top that had studs around the collar and plummeting neck line. She was wearing her black Steve Madden round toed heels, probably the least expensive thing she was wearing and she had had them for two years. But, how often did single mothers wear heels anyway? She touched up her smoky eye makeup and pink lip gloss. She looked good, and she felt better than she had in a long time. She turned and watched Cody on the monitor. They would call her any second now. She felt the butterflies in her stomach but she tried to ignore them.

"I've been out there a million times." She told herself. "It's no different than it was back than."

She took a deep breath and left the locker room when the stage hand called her name.

* * *

"Put those bags on you heads I don't want to look at ANY of you!" Cody said into the microphone. He looked out into the audience as they booed him. He walked slowly around the ring a he spoke. Ted was standing in the corner; he had just completed a match against Sin cara and lost. Cody approached the other man and held out a paper bag to him. "Put this on your head."

Ted didn't move, he just stared back at Cody, leaning on the turnbuckle in the corner of the ring, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I **SAID** put this on your head." Cody yelled. "I _can't look at you!" _

Ted shook his head. "No."

Cody opened the bag about to put it on Ted's head for him when music started and the audience cheered. Cody turned and watched Grace walked down the ramp he had to force himself not to smile at the sight of her, she looked beautiful. She climbed into the ring and got a microphone from a stage hand, she slowly walked over to Cody.

"Grace" he said quietly, acting like he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Cody, please—"She began but he interrupted her.

He blocked his face with his hand. "Don't look at me," he said, "my face, it's . . ."

"Cody, please give me the paper bag." She said gently grabbing his arm.

He wanted to yank his arm away, the feel of her warm skin on his drove him crazy, he wanted to tell her how he felt.

He handed her the bag than blocked his face from her view again. He watched Ted roll out of the ring and leave through the corner of his eyes. He turned his back to Grace.

"Cody please look at me." She said touching his back.

"Grace," he said sadly. "I USED to be dashing, now, now I'm hideously disfigured, I can't let you see my face."

He felt her hand grip his should gently and spin him around. He looked into Grace's gray-blue eyes and he wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't, not in the middle of the ring. He looked down like he was ashamed.

He felt her take the plastic mask off his face. He pretended to wince as she ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Please Grace, Now I'm just," he sighed "I'm hideous Grace, I'm average, I'm no longer Dashing."

He felt her fun her fingers down his cheek and jaw again. He forced himself to grimace. Her hand came to rest on his neck and she moved closer to him. "Cody, there is absolutely nothing average about you, you are still dashing." She said than she kissed him.

* * *

Grace kissed Cody, she heard the booing of the audience but it was a complete after thought as her lips met his. She felt his hand rest on her lower back and pull her closer to him. When he finaly pulled away from her she smiled.

There was a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite comprehend. Once the cameras were focused on a backstage segment he helped her out of the ring and they walked out back.

"You were amazing out there Grace." Cody smiled as he grabbed them both a bottle of water.

She took hers and smiled at him. "Thank you Cody, but I have nothing on you, you play a very convincing crazy person."

He smiled. "I'll try to take that as a compliment."

"It was supposed to be a compliment."

He drank some of his water than said. "Do you have any plans after the show?"

"No, after Randy's match I just planned on going back to the hotel with Natalya and Layla."

"Well, if you wanted, we could go grab dinner or something." He asked her.

Grace thought for a moment, _what would the harm be in going out and having dinner with Cody_? "You know what Cody, I'd like that. I'll tell you what, I'll go change and after the show I'll meet you out back, okay?"

He smiled. "That sounds great. I'll see you than."

Grace smiled and walked toward her locker room.

With the exception of having dinner with Randy it had been almost five years since she had gone out with a man, and that was when she was still dating Randy. She was excited to be going out, she needed to relax and celebrate her return.

* * *

Randy watched Grace and Cody's segment from Grace's locker room. Abby had been watching with him but Kaitlyn and AJ had come in and taken her outside to play. He stared, emotionless, at the two of them in the ring.

He watched as Grace ran her fingers down Cody's face. He watched Cody wince but he saw the real look in his eyes. Randy felt his temper rising. He knew he had no right to be jealous but he couldn't help it. He watched as Grace kissed Cody, her hand was placed gently on his neck and Cody had his hand on her back.

He missed Grace's kisses.

He cussed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're married" he told himself.

'To a cheater' his mind shot back.

He wanted to break something. He also wanted to pound Cody's face in, but he knew that wasn't fair. He groaned in frustration and sat with his face in his hands and his knees on his elbows.

_He had to think. What was he going to do? He had to confront Crystal about the necklace. If she was cheating, he would leave her, and he would take Elayna. He would go to court if he had to-_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of Grace's voice. "Randy are you alright?"

He jumped up. "Yea Grace-Lynn I'm fine."

She looked at him, he could see the worry in her eyes but she nodded. "Okay Randy."

"Great job tonight Grace." He said as he forced a smile.

"Thanks." She said. "Where's Abby?"

"She's outside with Kaitlyn and AJ."

"Oh, alright." Grace smiled.

"What are your plans now?" he asked.

"I'll watch Abby until you are done with your match, then Cody and I are going out to dinner."

"Oh, okay" he faked another smile. "I better get going, my match is next Grace, have a good time tonight."

"Thanks Randy."

He nodded and left the room; once he was half way down the hall he stopped and let his fist collide with the wall."

_He was pissed, jealous and confused, and there was nothing he could about it. _

* * *

A/n: Next chapter: Dinner with Cody and Grace and Randy Confronts his wife. =]


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: hey**, first of I want to thank those of you that reviewed the last chapter: **Sonib89. WhitneySheree. xMyHeartShine. xxxRKOEnigmaxxx. msgemgem && I am MJ. **I really appreciate that you guys reviewed and I love reading them. Thank you.

Second, I want to apologize to those I told that this would be up Thursday/Friday. I know its late and I'm really sorry.

* * *

Cody sat in the seat opposite Grace. She smiled at him and shoved a large portion of her brown curls behind her shoulder. "Thanks for inviting me to dinner Cody" she said as she opened up the menu.

He smiled and did the same. "My pleasure Grace." He looked over at the beautiful brunette; her dark brown hair fell in tight curls down her bare shoulders. The silver dress she had chosen to wear was flattering, and the smoky gray eye make-up she was wearing complimented it.

Their waiter walked over and asked what they would have to drink, they both ordered water. Once he had left Grace looked at Cody. "It's nice being out there again, I'm glad I get to manage you Cody."

"I am too Grace." He smiled at the waiter as he placed their glasses of water in front of them. Once he had walked away again he looked back at Grace "I'm glad you are back Grace."

"Me too Cody." She smiled. "I have to admit that I really missed it, no matter how much I loved being home with Abby."

"Abbsters, she's adorable Grace." Cody said taking a sip of his water.

"Thanks, she looks so much like Randy, she acts like him too, luckily she got my temperament though" Grace kidded and smiled.

Cody laughed. "That's a good thing. I noticed she acts like him."

"Yea, I let her watch Randy on Raw, I'm lucky she doesn't go around punting her friends."

Cody smiled at her, "You'd be getting a lot of calls from angry parents." He agreed.

"She's a good girl." Grace smiled and tapped her pink fingernails against her water glass. "I'm very lucky."

"She is amazing." Cody said. He genuinely loved Abby. "She keeps me busy when I'm not working." He said with a laugh.

"I'm sure she keeps everyone busy" Grace nodded.

He nodded in agreement. "She's really something."

The waiter came and took their orders, than headed back for the kitchen. "There was a reason I invited you here tonight Grace." Cody said once they were alone.

"What's that Cody?" she asked him.

"I have something . . . I need to tell you."

She looked at him with concerned eyes. "Is something wrong Cody?" She asked.

"No, nothing is wrong Grace, on the contrary, I wanted to talk to you about. . ." he paused thinking of the best way to say everything he wanted to say. "I wanted to tell you that I'm very attracted to you Grace, I know we're working together, but, if you would give me the opportunity, I'd love to. . ."

Grace smiled at him and interrupted "Cody Runnels are you asking me to be your girlfriend"

He could feel himself blushing. "I suppose you could put it that way Grace" he said.

* * *

Grace couldn't believe what she was hearing; Cody wanted her to be his girlfriend? She liked Cody of course, they were good friends and he was good friends with Randy.

Randy. She sighed, she couldn't have Randy and she had told herself to accept it and move on, what better way to move on then date a sweet, charming young man like Cody? He liked Abigail, she would see him seeing they worked together, and he was handsome, in a different way than Randy.

She smiled and set her hand on Cody's, it's time to move on and get over Randal Keith Orton. "I'd love to Cody." She smiled.

* * *

Randy walked back to his locker room. He grabbed his clothes out of his duffel bag and quickly showered and changed. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't want to do it. He grabbed his duffel bag and walked outside where he found Abigail playing with Kaitlyn and AJ. "Hey guys" he said as he walked over to them. "Can I talk to you a minute."

"Sure" AJ smiled at Randy.

"DADDY" Abby ran over and hugged his leg. He laughed and smiled at his daughter. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey princess, I missed you too, but I need to talk to AJ and Kaitlyn okay?"

Abby nodded and he smiled and sat the little girl down. "What's up Randy?" AJ asked him.

"Is there any way you can watch Abby until Grace gets back from dinner with Cody, I have to go home, I'll be back in time for the house show tomorrow."

"Sure Randy, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." He lied. "Crystal just needs me."

"Okay Randy."

Randy thanked her and walked over to Abigail; he knelt down beside her and hugged her. "Hey princess, AJ and Kaitlyn are going to watch you until mommy gets back because daddy has some stuff he has to take care of okay?"

Abigail looked at him "Okay daddy." She frowned but she didn't argue with him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too princess" Randy said and hugged his daughter goodbye before standing up and walking to his rental car. His entire life was going to change in one night.

* * *

Randy parked his black rental SUV on the street in front of his St. Louis home. He had driven by once and he didn't recognize the black Lincoln in the driveway. He cut the engine and got out of car. He tapped the necklace in his jean's pocket and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" he muttered and walked up to the house. He put the key in the lock and turned. He pushed open the front door. He looked at the clock above the fireplace in the living room, it was four-thirty in the morning. He quietly walked up the stairs. He looked into Elayna's open bedroom door and saw his daughter sleeping soundly in her crib. He sighed and shut the door before walking down the hall to his and his wife's bedroom.

The door was open. He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath before walking into the room.

His wife Crystal lay, sleeping soundly, her blonde hair wrapped around her like an out of place halo, a blue linen sheet barely covering her body. Next to her was a man, he was also asleep. Randy could feel the anger welling up inside him, he had known, but he had always clung to that little bit of hope that he was wrong. He slowly approached the bed and stood over his wife. He watched her stir and he eyes open. At first they were filled with confusion, than they widened in horror.

"Good morning Crystal" he said and dropped the necklace on the bed sheet on top of her. "Who is your friend?" he looked at the man lying beside his wife.

"Randy, what, why are you here?"

"I Came to talk to you about the fact that I thought you were cheating, but I guess I already have my answer!"

The other man stirred. "Crystal, what's going on?" he asked as he sat up, than he saw Randy and his eyes filled with fear. Randy wanted nothing more than to kill the man.

He thought of Elayna and Abigail, he wouldn't be a very good father if he was in jail for murder. He walked around to the other side of the bed and seized the other man by the throat. The man looked at him with horror-filled eyes. "I have no idea who you are, and I could care less, I am going to give you thirty seconds to get out of my house before I kill you." He squeezed the man's throat before letting him go. "Your time starts now." The man glanced at Crystal than got out of bed, collected his belongings in a matter of seconds. Randy turned and looked at Crystal, "Wow Crys, I figured if you were messing around behind my back it would at least be with a real man, but I guess I was wrong, he didn't even stick around to stand up for you."

His wife looked at him for a full minute before she responded. "What did you expect Randy" she said. "You are gone all the time, I'm always alone! I just wanted. . ."

"What did I expect?" he yelled and his wife flinched. "I expected you to be faithful! Why did you marry me if you planned to screw around behind my back Crystal!"

"I didn't PLAN to cheat on you Randy, it just happened, everyone needs to feel loved, and well, I wasn't feeling loved." She said. Her face was emotionless. He could tell she felt no guilt.

He walked over to their closet and grabbed a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" She got out of bed and wrapped in a robe. "Are you leaving me Randy?" she asked, and he couldn't help but see that there was some happiness in her eyes.

"Yes Crystal, I am leaving you, there is no way in hell I would stay with you." He said as he grabbed a drawer filled with her clothes. He tossed the drawer on the bed and began stuffing everything inside the large black suitcase.

"What are doing with my things?" she asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Well Crystal, I'm just helping you pack your things." He said as he grabbed another drawer and began stuff its contents into the suitcase as well. "You must be out of your mind if you think I would let you stay in MY house when you were fucking around behind my back." He said.

She stared at him, it was the first time he saw tears in her eyes. He looked at his wife and felt a whole new level of disdain. He never thought he could feel that way about anyone. "What Crystal, I know you are not crying because you will have to part with me, so I assume the tears are because you will have to part with my paycheck right."

He bit his lip as his wife's hand came down hard against the side of his face. He took a deep breath and yanked another drawer out of the dresser and threw it to the floor. His wife watched In horror as he did the same to all of the remaining drawers in the room, the wood breaking and splintering, her pocessions scattering across the floor. Elayna began to cry. She went for the door but Randy stepped in front of her.

"Don't even think of going near my daughter, you have always been a callous bitch and the only thing I regret is leaving my daughter in your care, and it will NEVER happen again. Pack up all of your shit and get out of my house, you have until I leave, I never want to see you again." He turned and walked down the hall to his daughter's room. He walked into the room and picked up the crying infant. He knew it was going to be hard caring for such a young child with his job but he was sure that the company would be supportive. He gently rocked her "It's okay Elayna, daddy's here." He whispered as he held the small child, her big blue eyes staring up at him. He smiled down at her, it will be better off this way, he thought.

* * *

Randy buckled the sleeping infant into the car seat in the back of the his SUV. He had as many of her belongings as he could pack in the back of the SUV. He had a diaper bag in the front seat. He closed the door. It was now seven and he watched as Crystal loaded the last of her belongings into her car. He walked over to her. "Give me your keys to the house." He said holding out his hand.

She looked up at him. "Are you being serious Randy?"

"Do I look like I'm joking Crystal?" he retorted. "Give them to me now; you are never stepping foot in my house again."

She glared at him and handed him the front and back door keys. He knew she had been hoping to keep the keys, a sign that he might give in and stay with her. "I hate you Randy Orton."

He shrugged. "You were the biggest mistake of my life Crystal, I've spent the last three years of my life using you to get over Grace, and I don't feel guilty about that, seeing you were only using me for my money anyway, I do wish that I could say I was guilt free in this situation, but I can't, it still wasn't right marrying you to escape my feelings, but at least I can say I was always faithful to you…"

"I'm sure you were Randy" she said sarcastically.

"I was Crystal, and when you get the divorce papers I would just sign them If I were you, because without my money you won't be able to beat my lawyer and I am going to make sure that you get nothing, not a single cent, not the house, nothing, not that anything of that matters to me, the only thing that matters to me from this marriage is in the backseat of that SUV and I can promise you Crystal, that you will never see her again, but something tells me that wouldn't break your heart" he turned and walked away from his soon to be ex-wife.

Everything was going to be different now, but one thing was better, he would go to sleep every night knowing that Elayna was safe because she was never going to be away from him again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: okay, thank you to: **WhitneySheree, Wrestlinggirl4eva, xMyHeartShine, Sonib89, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, LilHellin, msgemgem, I Am M.J**. I love reading them guys! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Grace slid the key card into the hotel door. She pushed open the large metal door and slipped into the room. She had had a lot of fun with Cody and they had stayed out later than expected and she didn't want to wake Kaitlyn if she was sleeping. She walked in and looked around the room, she was half amused and half confused.

Kaitlyn and AJ were sitting on the couch watching the end of Disney's Mulan. Abigail, who wasn't supposed to be there, she was supposed to be with Randy, was sleeping soundly on Grace's bed. "Grace you're back?" AJ smiled and jumped up. "I stayed to keep these guys company but I should get some sleep"

"What's going on, where's Randy?"

"He had to go home, we said we'd watch Abbsters until you came back."

"Why didn't you guys call me?" Grace asked, she felt guilty they watched her daughter while she was out.

"Don't worry about Grace, get some sleep" Kaitlyn said as she turned off the movie "See you AJ" she said to the Brunette girl.

"Bye Kait, bye Grace" the small, bouncy, brunette hugged Grace before leaving the hotel room.

Grace sighed, "I'm sorry Kait"

"Don't worry Grace, get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay" Grace said sitting her bag down. Kaitlyn climbed into her bed. Grace went and changed, when she walked back out Kaitlyn was fast asleep as well. Grace smiled and went to bed.

* * *

Grace woke up at seven, showered and got ready to head to the arena. She got grace up and ready. They made it to the arena early. Grace had stopped and picked up breakfast for them, they sat at one of the tables that would end up in catering. She handed her daughter the pancakes she bought her, she responded with "thank you mommy" before beginning to eat her pancakes.

"Abigail, we need to talk" Grace said to her daughter before she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Am I in trouble?" the little girl asked quickly.

"No Abby, should you be?" Grace asked interested.

Abby shook her head quickly, send her black hair flying around her face. "No"

"Okay than, this is about mommy."

"Okay" Abby said returning to her pancakes.

"You know that mommy went out to dinner with Cody last night, well, Mommy and Cody are. . ." Grace wasn't sure how she was going to explain the concept of dating to her young daughter, she knew she wouldn't understand. "we're dating hunny"

"What's dating mommy?" Abby asked, she never missed a beat.

Grace sighed. "Its what two people do to get to know one another well enough to see if they want to stay together forever." Grace said.

"Oh." Abigail said with confusion in her eyes. "So we're keeping Cody forever?"

Grace wanted to laugh but she refrained. "I don't know hunny, all I know is we'll be spending a lot of time with Cody okay?"

"Okay mommy." Abigail said.

Grace knew her daughter didn't quite understand the totality of the situation but she wasn't sure how things were going to work out and there was no reason to burden her yet. She seemed okay with the idea of Cody being around and at the moment that was all that mattered.

* * *

Randy parked the SUV in front of the Arena, he was early but he didn't fell like going anywhere else. He had to feed Elayna than eat the breakfast he picked up on his way from St. Louis. He got out of the car, grabbing his food and the diaper bag. He opened the back door and unbuckled Elayna and retrieved her from her car seat. He tapped the door with his knee, closing it and carried everything inside. He walked down the hall, and was shocked when he heard Abigail's Voice "Daddy!"

He looked at Elayna but luckily she hadn't woken yet. He turned to find his daughter running after him, Grace quickly following her. Abby latched onto one of his legs but Grace grabbed the bags from his one hand. "Thanks Grace. Hey Abby" he ruffled his daughter's hair and smiled at her.

"Is everything okay Randy?" Grace asked, not trying to hide her worried expression.

"Everything is fine Grace, Cyrstal had to go take care of her sick mother, so Elayna here is going to Travel with me." Randy lied.

"Baby!" Abigail smiled excitedly.

"Abby, she's not like your dolls, you can't play with her." Grace said firmly, "Go play with your toys." Abby frowned but ran off toward catering. "I got these for you." Grace smiled weakly at Randy. "Is her mother going to be okay"

"Yea, I think so." Randy lied again. He walked toward catering and sat down holding Elayna. Grace sat his bags down beside him. "Thanks Grace." He said. He didn't want to talk to her, he was vulnerable and he might blab, he might tell her everything. If he did that who knows what would happen, and the last thing he need or wanted was two rejections.

"I better go take care of Abby" Grace said quietly. "She can start traveling with me now, so it'll be easier on you."

"No, Grace I love having Abby with me" he assured her. "It will be good for Elayna to know her big sister."

"Are you sure Randy"

"I'm positive Grace-Lynn." He said with a slight smile.

"Okay Randy if you need anything let me know." Grace said before walking over to Abigail.

"Thanks" he said as she walked away. 'That was so like Grace' he though as he got out Elayna's food and started to feed her, 'always wanting to help others.'

* * *

After the Show Randy put Elayna to bed than went to put Abigail to bed, Abby was already lying in her bunk, her yellow stuffed zebra clutched in her arms. He smiled at her and stood beside the bed. "Daddy" Abigail said.

"Yes Princess?" Randy asked her as he took a sip of his coffee he was holding.

"What is dating?" she asked.

He almost choked on his coffee. "Dating" he said shocked, he couldn't imagine why his four year old daughter would be asking about dating. "Well, princess, when two people like each other, they spend a lot of time together in order to get to know one another better in order to see if they love each other, and if they do than they get married and spend the rest of their lives together." He said slowly, trying to put together a good explanation as he went. "Why are you asking about dating Abigail?" he asked setting his coffee down and sitting beside his daughter.

"Mommy is dating Cody." Abigail said.

Randy momentarily felt nauseous. Grace was dating Cody, he was finally going to be single and she was taken. He frowned. "Is she really"

Abigail nodded. "But Daddy, don't you love mommy?" she asked looking at him.

He choked, he loved Grace more than anything, but what was he supposed to tell his daughter, he was sure if he said he did she would tell Grace, if he didn't it would break her heart. He decided her telling Grace would be the lesser of the two evils. "Of course I do Princess"

"Then why aren't you married?" she asked.

Randy sighed. He didn't know what to say, how an innocent four year old could ask such simple, yet difficult questions amazed him. "Because hunny, Daddy is already married."

"But you said you love mommy." She said giving him a confused look again. She was breaking his heart even more.

"I do love your mommy." He said. "I know this is all confusing but sometimes, life doesn't make sense, and sometimes it's really hard, and sometimes, we don't have all the answers." He said. "Get some sleep Abigail, okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes; he went and sat at the booth like table. _Life didn't make sense, and it could be cruel, and he didn't have any of the answers._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was chapter 13**

**this story is going to have a total of nineteen chapters. So we're getting close to the end. **

**I don't know what I'm going to do when its finished, I'll be pretty sad. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to: WhitneySheree, xMyHeartShine, xxxRKOEnigmaxxx, msgemgem, && wadeswife, for the reviews on Chapter 13, I really appreciate it guys! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Three Months Later_

Grace watched Cody and Abby as they played together outside of the arena. The show wasn't going to start for another hour and Cody had offered to take Abby outside to play. She was pleased with how much the two had bonded over the last couple of months. Cody always talked about how much he loved the little girl, and Abby always talked about how much she liked having Cody around. She still spent nights with Randy on the bus and she always talked about how much fun she had with her dad too.

Grace turned away from the window to find Randy approaching. She waved at him and he nodded as he walked over. She could think of many different emotions she could use to describe the expression in his blue eyes but happiness was not one of them. He looked stressed, tired, hurt, sad and overwhelmed. "Randy are you okay?" Grace asked him concerned.

Randy glanced out the window and nodded. "Yes Grace I'm okay." He said. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, watching him intently.

He turned and looked at her and shook his head. "No. I don't" he said.

Grace tried to hide her surprise. "Oh, well okay, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here okay Randy?"

"Yea, thanks Grace, I better go get ready, my match is first." He said. "I'll get Abby after the match, I'm going to take her out for dinner." He said before turning and walking away.

Grace watched him walk away, she didn't try to object. He could take Abby out whenever he wanted. She was worried about him. Why was he acting so strangely?

* * *

Randy stepped into the men's locker room and yanked his ring gear out of his duffel bag. He could barely concentrate these days. Elayna was with the divas, they had began fawning over the infant as soon as they saw her at the arena three months ago. Unfortunately, even though three months had gone by Crystal was still fighting him about the divorce.

What pissed him off even more is that she wasn't even trying to get custody of her daughter. Why would she care about her daughter when she had a house, cars, money and all of that to worry about? He never thought he would hate her, really, really hate her, but now he couldn't deny it.

The woman didn't even want her own child, how could he have married someone so heartless? He growled and kicked the bench knocking it over.

"Randy are you okay?"

He spun around to find himself staring at his co-worker and close friend Ted Dibiase, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm fine Ted." Randy said. "Just thinking"

"You don't look fine, you look pissed." His friend said.

"What's it to you Ted?" Randy snapped at him, shoving him out of the way to go and change.

"Hey, don't get bitchy with me, I was just trying to help" Ted retorted.

Randy sighed and stopped walking. His friend was right; Randy turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry Ted, I just don't know if I should tell you this." He didn't want the news of his divorce all over the locker rooms until he was ready to deal with it.

"Hey, I can keep a secret." Ted said. "I think you need to talk to somebody."

Randy sighed and nodded, he knew his friend was right, yet again. "Fine" Randy flopped on the bench nearest him. Ted sat down across from him. "Crystal was cheating on me."

"Are you serious?" Ted said shocked.

Randy nodded. "I filed for a divorce three months ago, that's why I brought Elayna with me. She's giving me a hard time about it. She wants the house and cars and a big settlement, but I don't give a shit about that, do you know what pisses me of Ted? She doesn't even want Elayna! Can you believe that?"

"I'm sorry Randy, I'm sure Elayna is better off with you anyway."

"I know, but I don't understand how she can just give her up. It's her daughter."

"I'm sorry Randy, It'll all work out" Ted assured him.

"Yea, I better get ready for my match." Randy got up. "Thanks Ted" he left to change. Randy knew this was going to be a long hard fight but the fact that he felt Abby was beginning to favor Cody over him. He sighed. He remembered telling Grace he felt his life was going to fall apart.

How right he had been.

* * *

Next chapter:

Cody gets some surprise news.

Randy Takes a day of and goes back to St. Louis

Cody has a decision to make.

Grace gets an unexpected phone call.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but the next one will be longer. Hope you guys liked it. **

**Also, you should check out the awesome story WhitneySheree is writing for me, its called Please Don't Leave Me. **

**Thanks a bunch! ~Danie : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews on Chapter 14. Thanks to: WhitneySheree, xMyHeartShine, AngelsDestiny22, LilHellin, and msgemgem. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**One Week Later**

Cody walked back toward the men's locker room, his arm draped over Grace's shoulder. He had just won a match against Ezekiel Jackson, and was now number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship. "Great Job out there Cody" Grace said once they reached the locker room.

"Thanks, I'll change, than do you want to head out to dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds great, I'll go find Abby." She smiled and ran off to find Abigail. He laughed and went into the men's locker room. Ted was inside; he had already changed and was watching the diva's match on the monitor.

"Hey Cody" he said. "Congratulations."

"Hey Ted. Thanks."

"Are you and Grace leaving?"

"Yea, we're going out to eat than head back to her house here in Nashville."

"She has a house here?" Ted asked.

"Yea. I guess she lived here before she moved back to St. Louis and she never sold the house" Cody said with a shrug as he grabbed some clothes out of his bag. "Where is Randy at, he didn't have a match tonight."

"He went back to St. Louis for the night. I guess AJ and Trent are watching Elayna." He said with a shrug.

"Has he lost his mind, Grace and I would have watched Elayna. AJ and Trent can barely take care of themselves let alone a baby" Cody said shaking his head.

"He just has a lot on his mind, with the divorce and all." Ted said as he packed up his stuff.

"Divorce" Cody looked over at his friend. Ted turned and looked at him with wide eyes. He clearly wasn't supposed to tell him that. "Randy and Crystal are getting a divorce?"

"Yea, I wasn't supposed to tell anybody please Cody, don't tell Grace" Ted looked at him desperately.

"You expect me to keep a secret from my girlfriend."

"I know, but I promised Randy." Ted said.

Cody sighed. "Fine, I won't bring it up if Grace doesn't mention it."

"Thank you so much."

"I can't believe they are getting a divorce that explains why he's been so upset lately." Cody said as he left to change. He couldn't believe that Randy hadn't told him. They were supposed to be friends, that is something you tell your friends right? Maybe he's embarrassed. Cody sighed and changed his clothes. Randy was single.

Cody thought of Grace. He knew how Randy felt about Grace; he hadn't been able to do anything about it because he was married. Now he was single, but Grace was with Cody. No wonder he wasn't talking to him. Cody knew that Grace had feelings for Randy; he could tell by the way she looked at him, and the way her eyes lit up when he walked into the room. Would she rather be with Randy than him? Did he have an obligation to tell her? Should he just forget about it and let everything unravel on its own. She was bound to find out sometime, right?

* * *

Randy walked through his house. He couldn't believe that this was what was left of the last three years of his life. His daughter was on the road with him, he had a huge, empty house, too many cars and absolutely no one to share it with.

The one person he had always wanted to share his life with was with someone else. His wife had left him for someone else.

Randy shook his head, trying to shake away the loneliness. He looked in his old bedroom, than at Elayna's nursery. He sighed and shut the door before walking down the stairs. The emptiness was heartbreaking. What had he done to deserve this? What had he done to push everyone away?

He had pushed Grace away by ignoring her for work, he loved Grace, but he was young and caught up in living a dream.

He had spent even more time at work avoiding Crystal, avoiding the feeling of regret he had for marrying her. She had never loved him, she had loved his money. For him, she had been an escape, an escape from the nightmare of losing Grace.

"Grace" he said with a sigh. Why hadn't he just swallowed his pride, and asked her to forgive him.

Why had his life worked out like this? Why couldn't he be happy? Yes, he was happy with his little girl, and he was glad that he had Elayna; she was the only thing that had made his marriage to Crystal worth it. He walked out on the porch and closed and locked the door. He needed a drink. He jogged down the steps and sidewalk to his car and got in.

He drove down to the local bar nearest his house and went inside. A few people gave him curious glances and whispered as he walked over to the far side of the bar and sat on an empty stool away from everyone. He nodded to a few people staring at him. The bartender came over and leaned on the counter. He was an older man, maybe in his sixties, with gray hair, that still had a few strands of brown flecked through it and large brown eyes. He smiled at Randy and said "What can I get you?"

"Anything strong, on the rocks please" Randy said quietly. The man nodded and poured him a glass of amber liquid and slid it his way. "Thank you" Randy took it and drank some, than looked around the bar.

It had been so long since he had been in any of the local bars, restaurants, or anywhere local really. He watched some people play pool, saw a group of older men watching a game, they were clearly taking bets.

Randy drank some more of his drink; he almost choked on it when he saw him walking over to him. He smiled and leaned on the bar next to Randy. Did this moron have a death wish, first fucking around with his wife now he's going to come over here and talk to him? "What do you want?"

"Don't be testy Randy." The man said with a smirk. "Still upset your wife found someone other than you?"

"Honestly I'm glad to be rid of her." Randy took a drink and smirked back at the man. He was dressed in a suit and tie, he was probably a business man, he was older than Randy, but still in good shape. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to give Crystal what she wants so this can be over, you aren't going to get her back; she has me now."

Randy couldn't help but laugh, was this guy insane? "Crystal isn't getting anything, period. She cheated, she doesn't even want her child, why would I give her money or cars or anything else" Randy said standing up now.

"She'll have step-daughters when she marries me." The other man informed him "You have no right to keep processions you shared when you were married away from Crystal. They are just as much hers as they are yours."

Randy was pissed, who did this guy think he was, he knew nothing about Crystal and his personal business. Crystal never worked everything in that house he had purchased, he had treated Crystal like a queen and she had cheated on him. "You better back off if you know what's good for you, you have no idea what our marriage was like and it is none of your business. She never had to work, I gave her everything she wanted and she chose to screw around behind my back, now she will have to deal with it." Randy threw some money on the counter for his drink.

The man went to punch Randy but Randy grabbed his arm. He had had it now. He punched the man, who screamed and covered his face with his hands. Randy grabbed him and threw him into a table, sending the chairs and the table toppling in all directions. The legs fell off the table. Randy pinned the man down punching him repeatedly. He heard the sirens but he didn't care, he was past his breaking point.

He felt the cops yank him off of the bloody semi-conscious man and throw him against the counter. He didn't fight the handcuffs. He walked with the cops to the cop car.

* * *

_"**You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"**_

_Randy looked around the room in the police station. "Am I under arrest?" Randy asked. "What exactly have I done wrong officer?" Randy asked._

_The cop gave him a dirty look and slid the piece of paper in front of him with his Miranda rights on it. "Last time I checked beating a man in a bar was assault Mr. Orton." The officer said sitting across from him. _

_"He tried to hit me, I was defending myself." _

_"Defending yourself? The man was almost unconscious"_

_"He tried to attack me, I just reacted." Randy said. He picked up the pen and initialed all of the little lines beside his rights and signed the paper. "I stand by the fact that I have done nothing wrong and I would like to call someone to get in touch with my lawyer." Randy said. _

_The cop gave him a dirty look but got up and let him out of the room and directed him toward the phone. Randy heard the cop say "Lawyered up" to a fellow officer as he walked away. _

* * *

Cody watched Abigail and Grace playing in the living room as he made sundaes. He had spent the entire night trying to decide what he should do. He carried the finished sundaes out and sat on the couch. He knew what he was going to do. "Here you go girls"

"Thank you" Abby smiled as she grabbed one. They all ate their sundaes and played a game of Candyland.

"It's time for you to take a bath and go to bed." Grace said to Abby, "We'll play more tomorrow." Grace took the empty bowl from Abigail. Abby nodded, frowning and hugged Cody and gave her mom a kiss before running upstairs.

"Grace, we need to talk" Cody said as he picked up the dishes.

Grace picked up the game and put it on a shelf filled with board games and puzzles. "About what?" she followed him out to the kitchen.

He took a deep breath as he washed out the bowls. This wasn't easy for him. "Grace, I know how you feel about Randy, I can see it when you look at him, and when you talk to him." He looked over at her and she was looking at him with wide eyes. "It's okay Grace. You love him. I understand that, and I know you care about me to, it's just not the same as how you feel about Randy. . ."

"Cody, what are you getting at?" She jumped up and sat on the counter. "I'm with you, Randy is married, we tried and it didn't work out and that's-"

"Don't say that's all there is to it. I know you don't believe that." He looked at her, she averted making eye contact and shifted her gaze to the floor. "It's okay Grace, I'm not upset. I want you to be happy, and he makes you happy. We probably make better best friends, and I can still be Uncle Cody." He said standing in front of her, he pushed a chunk of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Please don't feel guilty. . . If Randy is what you want than you should try to get him, I understand and we will always be friends Grace"

He hugged her and kissed the side of her head. "Thank you Cody." She said quietly.

"I'd do anything for you Grace. That will never change."

She kissed his cheek… He helped her down off of the counter just as the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello. . ." he watched her expression change from happiness to shock.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" Cody asked Grace as she talked on the phone. She held up her finger, signaling she would tell him in a minute. It was Randy.

"Grace, I know I probably shouldn't call you but I don't know what else to do, I'm in jail, they've arrested me and set bail, can you please get me out of here."

"Are you okay Randy?" she asked, he heart was beating faster than it ever had and her hands were shaking.

"I'm okay, some guy tried to punch me and I hit him and now I'm being charged with assault."

She sighed. "I'll be right there Randy." She hung up the phone and looked at Cody. "Randy needs me, he's in trouble."

"I'll watch Abigail, go ahead." He said without hesitation.

"Are you sure Cody?"

"I'm positive. I'll take good care of her, go help Randy."

She hugged him one more time before grabbing her keys, bankbook and purse and running out the door.

* * *

Next Chapter: 

Grace gets Randy,

Grace & Randy talk.

* * *

A/N: Well, this story is almost done =(

I just thought I'd tell everyone who deosn't Know, I have another Randy Orton story [It's currently on Chapter 5] called I'd Give Anything but I Won't Give up on You. If you like my stories and Randy Orton it'd be cool if you'd check it out!

Hope you guys liked this chapter = ) ~Danie.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks to: WhitneySheree, Sonib89, xMyHeartShine, and msgemgem for the lovely reviews! I appreciate it guys.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Grace parked her car in front of the police station in St. Louis. She grabbed her purse and got out of the car and locked it. She hated being in down town St. Louis so late at night. She quickly made her way into the police station and hit the buzzer beside the locked door.

"Can we help you ma'am?" a male voice came through the intercom.

"I'm here to see Randal Orton"

There was a loud buzz and the locked door opened. She sighed and went inside. There was a tall man with graying hair standing behind the desk. He looked over at her and motioned for her join him by the desk. She walked over and sat her purse on the desk. "You must be Grace Reynolds, the woman he called?"

"Yes, I came as quickly as I could. What do I have to do to post bail?"

"Nothing, the charges against Mr. Orton have been dropped. The man who fought with Mr. Orton dropped the charges when a witness said she would testify that he didn't start the fight." The cop shrugged. "They are filing his paperwork right now, would you like me to go get him?"

"Please." The older gentlemen nodded and walked down a narrow hallway toward the back of the station. She sighed and walked around the small sitting area in the front of the police station. She was glad to know the charges had been dropped against Randy. She knew he didn't need another mark on his record. She glanced down the hallway but it was still empty. She sighed and looked around the police station it seemed dark and unpleasant. If she was married to one of the officers she would have brought in some flowers or something to make it seem more inviting.

Then again maybe police stations aren't supposed to be inviting. . .

The officer returned a few minutes later, Randy at his side. Randy smiled when he saw Grace and walked over to her. He quickly wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thanks for coming to get me Grace."

"You're welcome Randy. I'll wait here until you are released."

Randy nodded and walked over to the desk where the officer was waiting for him. Grace couldn't help but notice how tired and stressed he looked. She would be lying if she said she was not worried about him. He didn't look like himself. She took a seat and waited for him to be released.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes for the paper work to be completed. When they were safely in Grace's car she forced a smile. "Bet you're glad to be out of there."

"You have no idea." He said quietly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but where is Elayna, did Crystal come get her?" She looked over at Randy as she drove down the empty streets of St. Louis, how many cars were out at three in the morning anyway? He was looking directly out the windshield, but something didn't seem quite right about the look in his eyes. There wasn't any happiness, sadness, or any emotion that she could see. "Randy what's wrong with you?"

He quickly looked over at her. "Nothing, Elayna is with April and Trent." He said with a shrug.

"How is Crystal's mother?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." He said with a shrug. "How is Cody?"

"He's fine, watching Elayna for me."

"She seems close to him." He said. Grace couldn't help but notice he sounded a little jealous.

"Yes, she is. She loves Uncle Cody."

"Uncle? It might not be the best thing if she goes to school saying her mom is dating her uncle Grace, even if he's not really her uncle."

Grace smiled and shook her head. "Cody and I broke up today; well he broke up with me."

She hadn't meant to cause it, but suddenly she could sense a lot of tension in the car. "What is he crazy or something?" Randy asked.

"No, well no more crazy than you." She said nonchalantly. She pulled the car into his driveway and cut the engine.

"I know I was crazy for letting you get away." He said quietly.

Grace blushed. "That's no way for a married man to be talking Randy" she said. "If Crystal. . ."

All of a sudden it happened. He completely lost his composure. "I don't give a flying fuck about Crystal!"

Grace looked at him with wide eyes. "Randy, I'm . . ."

"No, I'm glad. . . Do you know why Grace. . . She cheated on me! But I could care less because the more and more I've thought about I was never in love with her! I'm glad she's left, I'm glad I'm getting a divorce. I'M GLAD she doesn't want Elayna. I'm _overjoyed_ to have that callous bitch out of my life forever!"

Grace knew better than to interrupt him. She just watched him, shocked. She was having trouble taking all of this in. Randy and Crystal were getting divorced. She didn't want Elayna. He was happy to be getting a divorce.

"Do you know why I'm happy Grace-Lynn?" He said, with a little more balance in his voice.

"No Randy. . . why are you happy?" she asked him quietly.

"I never got over you. I am still in love with you. I spent a year hating myself for never hunting you down and now I've realized I never stopped loving you. I don't think I've ever stopped hating myself for losing you. The only good thing Crystal ever gave me was Elayna. . . I have Elayna and Crystal is out of my life for good."

She nodded. "So, she doesn't want Elayna?" Grace couldn't imagine losing Abigail, she was her entire world. How could a mother not even fight for her own child?

"No, she doesn't care about anyone but herself" Randy said quietly. "She's not like you, she's nothing like you." He got out of the car and closed the door.

Grace got out of the car and locked it, her purse slung over her shoulder. "Randy, are you going to be okay?" she had never been so worried about him. It was almost like he had come unhinged.

"No, Grace, there is only one thing that will make me alright again." He said looking at her.

She looked at him; his blue eyes were piercing her. He looked so different than he did just a day ago when she had last seen him. He looked like a man who had been to hell and back. She walked toward him and gently ran her fingers down his forearm.

"What Randy?" she asked. She wanted desperately to help him. No matter how many time she told herself she had to get over him she hadn't been able to. He was always there, in a corner of her mind. He owned that area, as well as a large portion of her heart. She had always loved him and she couldn't imagine feeling for anyone else, not the way she felt about Randy.

"You Grace. I love you. I want no one but you." He said.

Even though she had always hoped to hear him say he loved her she hadn't been expecting it. She stared at him, looking for any trace of dishonesty in his blue eyes. She couldn't find any. She felt her heart beating faster. It felt like she was in a dream. If she hadn't known she was awake she would've pinched herself just to make sure. "I love you too Randy" she said.

He smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug before kissing her. She kissed him back. She finally felt complete.

* * *

**A/N: only two more chapter guys. =/ **


	17. Chapter 17

_A.N. Thanks to xMyHeartShine, WhitneySheree and Sonib89 for the reviews on chapter 16._

_I know I said that this was going to have two more chapters, but, I've decided it would make much more sense if there was only one more chapter, sorry if that upsets anybody._

_With that said, here is the final chapter. . ._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Grace sat beside Randy in the court room. She gently squeezed his hand as she held it under the table. Randy's lawyer was talking with the judge and Crystal's lawyer. They had been sitting in the courtroom for over an hour and no settlements had been reached. Randy looked nervous, sitting next to her, his eyes were closed. He looked handsome in a charcoal gray suit and light blue shirt. She had asked him to wear the shirt; she told him it brought out the beautiful blue color of his eyes. She was wearing a black pencil shirt, white blouse and black jacket; she had decided to wear red heels and a red belt to add some color to the suit. She glanced over at Crystal, Randy's soon to be ex-wife. She was wearing a gray dress and black heels. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun. She had come alone, and she looked even more nervous that Randy. Grace smiled at Randy encouragingly.

Grace watched as Crystal's lawyer walked over to her and said something. She looked angry and pointed toward Randy's lawyer. The lawyer shook his head and shrugged. She reluctantly nodded and sat down, looking defeated. Her lawyer adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "My client and I have decided to agree to the terms that Mr. Orton has created. She would just like to end this marriage and move on." He said.

Grace choked back a laugh. Randy looked at her and raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. She couldn't help it; it was quite obvious that Crystal had not wanted to give in.

Grace watched as the lawyers shook hands, than Randy's lawyer pulled the divorce papers out of his briefcase. Crystal took them from him, and after a nasty glare directed at Randy and Grace, she reluctantly signed the papers.

Grace smiled at Randy who sighed in relief and hugged her. "Congratulations Randy" she said with a smile.

* * *

***Eighteen months later***

Randy stood behind Grace with his hands on her shoulders. Grace was fidgeting nervously in her chair. He gently rubbed her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Relax babe, its fine. You have no reason to be nervous."

She tilted her head back and smiled at him. "I know Randy, I just can't help it; you know me I worry about everything." She said with a little laugh. She pushed a chunk of her curled dark brown hair behind her ear, than flattened her charcoal gray skirt against her lap. The dark blue blouse she was wearing made her eyes shine even brighter. He had never been so in love, could he have it any better?

They both looked as the door to the office opened and an older, balding man in a dark brown suit entered. He smiled at them and took a seat behind his desk. He opened the manila folder he was carrying and pulled out a stack of papers. "Well, everything has gone according to plan ma'am, all you have to do is sign these papers and the process will be complete."

Randy felt Grace release the deep breath she had been holding as she quickly took the papers and signed them. Once they were signed she handed them back to the man behind the desk. He took them back and smiled at her. "Congratulations Mrs. Orton the adoption is final" he said.

"Thank you sir," she said. She got up and grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. He knew she was happy she could see the excitement in her eyes, and that's why he wasn't surprised when she squeaked and jumped into his arms. He chuckled and hugged her tightly before sitting her down. "I can't believe it, its done." She said smiling brightly. She was clearly excited that she was able to adopt Elayna.

"Congratulations Grace, you are now the mother of two. . ." he said as they made their way to the car. He unlocked it with the remote and opened the door for her.

She smiled at him and got into the car and said, "Soon to be three" as he closed the door.

He stopped and looked at her, shocked. She was pregnant? He quickly got in the driver's seat and looked at his wife of one year. "What did you say?"

"I said, soon to be three."

He smiled in disbelief. He smiled and kissed his wife. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I just found out earlier today, I planned on telling you, at a more appropriate time, but I just couldn't help it."

He chuckled and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Orton, we better go pick up Abigail and Elayna from Uncle Cody and Aunt Layla's house, than we will all go out to dinner and celebrate. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me Randal" she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

* * *

_**Well guys, that's it. I hope you liked it.**_

_**I've really enjoyed writing this story, when I originally wrote the first chapter as a one-shot I never, ever thought It would be this popular. I'm glad so many people read, and hopefully, enjoyed this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. Did you like the ending?**_


End file.
